


Mikan Tsumiki Wins the Killing School Life

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring Danganronpa character: Mikan Tsumiki along with many others. Based as a what-if scenario, Mikan succeeds in fooling her classmates about the murders of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. Mikan wakes up from the Neo World Program, hoping to reunite with her beloved.





	Mikan Tsumiki Wins the Killing School Life

Mikan Tsumiki awoke from the Neo World Program after successfully getting away with the murders she caused of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. In a blue hospital-like uniform, she looked upwards, seeing her pod slowly open up. As it opened up, she sits up, smiling happily.  
“My love!” She moaned. “I-I've done it!”  
She looked around the area, seeing multiple other pods still closed. Unknown to her, they contained the rest of her classmates who had been executed for failing to see Mikan as the true criminal. To her sadness, Junko Enoshima: Her beloved was not around to greet her. Mikan stood up from her pod, her knees shaking from weakness. The room she was in was locked, a table next to it containing just a black book. She walked up to it to inspect what the book was about. There were details about all her classmates as well as the participants of the Killing School Life, which detailed the unfortunate demise of Junko. Mikan was in shock, her eyes widened and mouth wide open.  
“N... No!” Mikan cried. “She didn't D-D-Die!”  
Her voice echoed around the room. Suddenly, the sound of a pod opening up was heard as she looked at it.  
“No... She didn't...” A voice spoke, sounding like the mannerisms of Junko.  
“B-Beloved!?” Mikan gasped as she started to run over.  
To her absolute shock though, Ibuki Mioda sat up from the pod. Her eyes opened which glowed blue just like Junko’s.  
“I-Ibuki?!” Mikan gasped in confusion.  
Ibuki stared at Mikan, getting out of the pod and slowly walking towards her.  
“My servant.” Ibuki grinned. “Address me properly.”  
Mikan blinked in confusion, stepping back.  
“Congratulations. I am... I guess I'm proud of you.” Ibuki rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “But you come near me without permission and I'll break your teeth in!”  
That snapped to Mikan. This wasn’t Ibuki. There’s no way she would act like that. The only person who would say that to her was Junko Enoshima.  
“J-Junko?” Mikan gasped in surprise.  
“Duh.” Ibuki grinned, standing in front of her.  
“Of course she's Junko." Another pod opened up, revealing herself to Sonia Nevermind, her eyes glowing blue. “Why do you always have to be so dumb?!"  
“S-Sonia!?” Mikan jumped. “... Junko too?”  
"Should I be cute like a Princess? Your Queen demands you to bow before me!" Sonia spoke in a Queen voice like how Junko used to speak.  
Mikan jumped again, realising Sonia was also Junko. Without questioning why there were two Junko’s before her, she immediately bowed. Ibuki and Sonia both laughed in sync.  
"As my Young Master's tool... I feel like I can rise up to become who I want to be." Peko Pekoyama popped up from her pod, sounding like depressed Junko.  
Mikan smiled softly, not wanting this to be a dream but reality. She moaned Junko’s name as Peko walked towards her.  
“Like... Yeah... Whatever.” Peko rolled her eyes that were also blue.  
Mikan looked at Ibuki, Sonia and Peko in front of her, looking at her with the same kind of expression, which made her feel excited. A flash of light appeared behind Mikan, making her jump. She turned around to see Mahiru Koizumi taking a picture who just like the other had eyes that glowed blue.  
“Hehe! You deserve a reward!” Mahiru giggled.  
“S-S-So many of Y-Y-You!” Mikan blushed badly.  
She then felt a kick behind her, making her fall on her face. It was Hiyoko.  
“Do you like?” Hiyoko drooled. “Doesn't it fill you with despair?"  
More pods opened up, having the same characteristics as the others as Mikan looked at them all, blushing dark red. Ibuki, Sonia, Peko, Hiyoko and Mahiru stood over her at the front, all laughing in sync. Akane Owari then walked behind her, picking up Mikan from behind.  
“Well!? Isn't this fucking amazing!?" Akane yelled.  
It was a nightmare and also like a dream to Mikan as she screamed in fright.  
“D-Don’t H-H-Hurt M-Me!” She pleaded.  
Akane pushed Mikan into Ibuki who proceeded to kiss her passionately, the others all grinning cheekily at them.  
“Why would we hurt you... Yet...” Ibuki moaned. “We're here because of our special little Despair! Our beloved...”  
Mikan only gave a perverted smile, so red in the face.  
“We're going to have fun with you.” Ibuki smirked. “We'll show you how great it feels to serve Ultimate Despair!”  
She pushed Mikan to the ground and began to undress herself as Mikan shook in fright and pleasure. Once Ibuki was undressed, she pinned Mikan down to the ground, ripping her clothes off. The others towered over them as they started to undress. Mikan looked at them all as the Junko’s they now ere, shaking.

An hour passed as a nude Mikan sweated on the floor, panting heavily. The only ones in the room with her now was Sonia, who was behind her, stroking Mikan’s hair.  
“M-My love that was... A-A-Amazing...” Mikan panted.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it my pet.” Sonia moaned.  
Ibuki walked back into the room, her hair now in the style of Junko and even wearing Junko’s outfit. Ibuki’s hair was now a strawberry blonde tied in two pigtails. She crouched down to Mikan, kissing her deeply. Sonia left them alone to get her appearance ready.  
“I am happy you enjoyed it.” Ibuki smirked. “That you are so loyal. No hope at all! Just devotion to me and my despair!"  
Peko walked into the room, her outfit like Junko’s and hair strawberry blonde tied in two pigtails. She moved behind Mikan, sitting her up and playing with her hair.  
“S-S-So... Wh-What now beloved?” Mikan questioned.  
Ibuki’s grin only got wider as the rest of her classmates except Sonia walked out in Junko’s outfit, their hair strawberry blonde tied in two pigtails.  
“We move onto the next phase. A world full of Junko's!” Ibuki explained.  
She stared into Mikan’s eyes as they started to spiral, Sonia walking in as the other classmates eyes turned to grey spirals.  
“Wouldn't that be something? A world of Junko's you can please!” Ibuki cheered.  
“Perfection!” Mikan moaned, her eyes reflecting the grey spirals.  
“But still despair!” Ibuki smirked. “You'll just be our little slave. Everyone's slave when he world becomes Ultimate Despair!”  
They all burst out laughing as Mikan looked at her own reflection in Ibuki’s eyes. She saw that her hair was in two pigtails. Mikan only drooled in excitement and pleasure. It wouldn’t be long till there were more than 15 Junko’s who would own Mikan. And Mikan, who believed she lived to forever be with her beloved, would do anything for her world of Junko’s; her world of Despair.


End file.
